The Boy Is Mine
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: The Boy Is Mine is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise  25/2/12


_**Glee**_

_**The Boy is Mine**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 1- Now You're Gone**_

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was a bad ass. He'd been a bad ass since he was four but he never knew he was gay untill the boy he loved was gone. It must have been the day after Kurt Hummel left McKinley that Puck realised that he was in love with him. Well, that he had feelings for him. But it was too late now. Kurt was gone, and Puck missed him. God, he missed Kurt's smile, his cute sexy little ass.

"Noah?" Puck turned to see Rachel next to his locker.

"What's up, Berry?" Puck asked, shutting his locker.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you have a problem," Rachel said, looking down at the erection in Puck's jeans. Puck cursed under his breath. This was the fourth time since Kurt had left that he'd gotten an erection thinking about him.

"Sorry, Rachel. I was thinking about a hot chick," Puck lied. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings for Kurt yet. There wasn't a point. Kurt was gone he wasn't coming back as Mr Schuester had said to Puck and the rest of New Directions earlier.

"You mean you were thinking about Kurt again," Rachel said with a knowing smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Berry. I've gotta go to class," Puck said, walking away. How in the hell did Rachel know he was thinking about Kurt? The room suddenly felt very warm. He didn't want anyone finding out yet. He wasn't even sure if he was gay. The things he was feeling might have been caused by the fact he missed Kurt. His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he pulled it out. It was a text message from Rachel:

"_**I know you like Kurt, Noah. Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything. If you want to talk about your feelings, I'm here. Come round tonight if you want we can talk. Rachel x."**_

Puck smiled a little. Rachel was a pain in the ass sometimes but she might be able to help him with his feelings. She did have two gay dads after all, so he texted her back.

"_**Thanks Rachel. What time should I come over?"**_

He put his phone back in his pocket and walked to Mr. Schuester's Spanish Class. He sat next to Finn. Finn was his best friend and Rachel's boyfriend, but Finn and Puck had fallen out a while ago when Puck had gotten Finn's girlfriend at the time, Quinn, pregnant. Puck could never forget the day his daughter, Beth, was born. Quinn had given her up and it hurt Puck. He wasn't really pay attention in class. He never did. Then His phone went off again. It was another text from Rachel.

"_**Seven. See you later Noah x."**_

Puck smiled and put his phone away.

"Hey Man, is Rachel texting you?" Finn whispered. Oh, great, just what he needed.

"Yeah, I'm going to her house tonight. She's helping me with something that's going on right now," Puck whispered back.

"Don't try anything with her, Puck. I mean it," Finn whispered back.

"Finn I'm not gonna do anything with Rachel. You're my buddy," Puck whispered.

"Yeah, I was your buddy when you knocked Quinn up too. You hurt me once. Don't hurt me again," Finn warned.

"I'm not gonna touch Rachel. I don't fancy her, so don't panic," Puck assured him before he turned away from Finn to listen to what the teacher said. His phone went off once more. It was another text from Rachel but this time it was just a phone number. Puck texted her back.

"_**Who's number is that?"**_

Rachel text him back seconds later.

"_**Kurt's number. Text him. Talk to him, Noah. "**_

Puck gulped. He had Kurt's phone number on his phone. Spanish class ended and the rest of the school day was relatively uneventful. Puck drove home. As he reached his house, he plucked up the courage to text Kurt.

"_**Hey Kurt. It's Puck.**__** Rachel gave me your number**__**. I**__** hope you don't mind. We miss you in glee club**__**, Kurt, b**__**ut we **__**understand you left for a good reason. I nearly hit **__**Karoksky today. He's such a jerk**__**. I**__**f it wasn't for juvie**__**,**__** I would have beaten him up for what's he's don**__**e to you. You're my friend, **__**Kurt. Hope your ok**__**ay**__**."**_

Puck looked at the text message he'd just typed. It took a few moments but he finally hit send before he climbed out of his car, locking the car door as he walked up his drive.

"Ma! I'm home." Puck shouted as he walked through the front door. Puck lived with his mother, Jackie, and his little sister, Sarah. His father had left a few years ago but dropped in every couple of months.

"Hi, Honey," Jackie called back. Puck smiled. He loved his Ma. She was amazing and supportive through out the whole Quinn pregnancy even if she was disappointed. He had no idea how she was going to take the news of him being gay. He was starting to accept it. He was gay, gay and in love with Kurt Hummel. Sarah ran into the room and jumped up into Puck's arms.

"Noah! Your home!" Sarah giggled. Puck's little sister was his world. He'd do anything for her.

"Hey, Bubbles. How are you today? Did you have a good day at school?" Puck asked as he sat on the sofa with the six-year-old Sarah in his arms.

"Yeah, we did painting today! I painted you a picture. Can I show it to you?" Sarah asked. Puck smiled.

"Course you can, Bubbles." Puck said with a smile. Sarah jumped off his lap and ran into the kitchen. Puck felt his phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out. There was a text message. He opened it and his heart stopped as he read it.

"_**Hey Puck. Thanks for the text. I miss you guys a lot. Don't get into anything with Karoksky over me. It's over and done with now. I'm safe at Dalton, and if you go to juvie again New Directions is down two singers. And Thanks for taking the time to text. Kurt x."**_

Puck smiled. Kurt had texted him back! His heart beat rapidly as he typed his reply.

"_**Don't sweat it, Kurt. Even if you are at Dalton, we will always be friends. Are those guys looking after you? If not, I'll go all deathstar on them! We miss you a lot."**_

Puck smiled as he hit send putting his phone back in his jeans pocket. At that moment, Sarah walked in with his painting. It was of her and Puck, well, that what she said it was. It was kind hard to tell given it was the painting of a six year old.

"Ma. I'm going out at seven! I won't be out long," Puck called as he ran upstairs to his bedroom to change. His phone went off again with another text from Kurt.

"_**LOL That made me smile. Yeah. They're taking care of me. I'm in the Warblers which is exciting, but it's not the same as being in New Directions. I have to go. Talk again soon. Kurt x."**_

Puck looked at the texting imaging the smile on Kurt's face. And then, it happened again he'd gotten hard thinking about Kurt.

"Fuck," Puck cursed under his breath. He had two options. One, sort himself out or two, go for a cold shower, so he chose to go for a cold shower. He slipped his clothes off. His jeans were a little hard to take off given the erection in his pants. As soon as he was undressed, he slipped into the shower and turned on the cold water. He gasped as it hit his skin. It was impossible not to think of Kurt as the water gushed down onto his body since the hot ass boy that was Kurt was on his mind all the time, so he gave in. The cold shower wasn't going to work. The only thing he could do was sort himself out, so he did. He gripped his cock in his hand and began pumping himself slowly.

"Kurt..." Puck moaned Kurt's name as he pleasured himself. All he could think about was the things Kurt could do to him if he was his, a blow job, a hand job, sex... Puck wanted to touch Kurt all over. He wanted to do sinful things to that hot boy. He started pumping faster until he was cumming hard and fast all over the shower walls, moaning Kurt's name. Once he was finished, he leant against the walls trying to regain his breath. Then, he stood up turning the shower head from cold to hot, washing the shower walls as well as getting himself clean. He stepped out of the shower turning the water off, before getting dressed.

Puck arrived at Rachel's a few minutes before seven. He didn't think she would mind him being early. As he knocked on her front door, it was starting to rain. It took Rachel a few minutes to open the door and by the time she opened it, Puck was soaked through.

"I'm so sorry, Noah! I was in the shower! Come in," Rachel said with an apologetic smile and moved out of the way so Puck could come in. She was in nothing but a towel. Puck would normally be turned on but at this moment in time, Rachel's hot body wasn't doing anything for him.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Rachel. I really do need to talk to someone about my feelings," Puck said with sincerity. Rachel smiled back and the two teens went upstairs to Rachel's bedroom. Rachel got into her nightdress as Puck sat on her bed.

"How long have you had feelings for Kurt?" Rachel asked as she walked back into the bedroom. Puck sighed.

"Ever since he left... Well actually, no. Since we went back to school after the summer, I thought it was just friendship feelings but then his dad got sick and I got worried about Kurt and then he left and I knew I was in love with him..." Puck sighed.

"So you're gay? Have you told your Mom?" Rachel asked, sitting next to him.

"No. I don't know how to tell her. I don't even know how to tell Kurt how I feel. Help me Rachel," Puck pled, leaning his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll help you through this, don't worry," Rachel promised, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Rachel and Puck looked up to see Finn stood in the doorway. Puck moved away from Rachel.

"Nothing. What are you doing here? I thought you were at the game," Rachel asked.

"It finished early. What are you doing in here? What's going on?" Finn asked.

"We were just talking," Rachel said taking Finn's hand but he pulled it away.

"You kissed his cheek, and he's cuddled up to you. You're cheating on me with Puck aren't you! I knew it! That's why you've been texting him all day! That's why he's here!" Finn shouted. Rachel was crying.

"Finn I'm not cheating on you! I promise. Noah and I are just friends," Rachel said through her tears.

"Save it! I'm outta here!" Finn said walking towards the door.

"She's telling the truth, Finn! I'm not cheating with Rachel, because I'm gay! I'm gay Finn. I'm in love with a guy! Not your girlfriend!" Puck shouted. Finn stopped dead.

"You're gay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I'm gay. I'm not cheating with your girlfriend. I did that once. I won't do it again," Puck said looking at Finn.

"You expected me to believe that?" Finn asked.

"Believe what you want. I'm gay Finn. I'll talk to you later, Rachel. I gotta get home. I need to tell my ma about this," Puck said with a sigh and he left.

"Noah, wait! Don't go! I said I'd help you to tell your Ma," Rachel called out, with a small smile.

"You need to choose, Rachel. Me or Puck, cause I can't be with you if your gonna be hanging around him!" Finn shouted. Rachel looked at him and then at Puck.

"If your gonna be like that, Finn then it's over. If you don't trust me then we can't be together. I want you to leave," Rachel said firmly, tears bringing to roll down her cheeks. Finn didn't say anything just pushed past Puck. As soon as the front door slammed shut, Rachel broke down in tears and all Puck could do was cuddle her. This was his fault. He'd just broken Finn and Rachel up. Maybe he should have kept his feelings to himself.


End file.
